1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a touch screen device, and a display device having a touch screen device, and a method for driving a touch screen device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many display devices have touch panels for detecting a touched position on a screen. A variety of touch panels have been developed. Examples include capacitive touch panels, resistive touch panels, and light sensing touch panels. A capacitive touch panel detects capacitance changes caused when an external electric conductor (e.g., a finger or stylus) touches the screen. The location of the capacitance change is linked to functionality of the display or host device. Capacitive touch panels have proven to be suitable for accurate detection of multi-touches and have high touch sensitivity.
Flexible touch screen devices have recently been developed. The touch panel of a flexible touch screen device may include flexible electrodes bonded to a flexible display device. The number of times the touch panel is folded or flexed (e.g., folding number) may affect resistance of the flexible electrodes. This, in turn, may cause the touch screen device to malfunction.